The subject invention relates to a swivel. Fluid swivels are used when a flow of e.g. fluid has passed through connected parts which are rotatable with regard to each other. A swivel is known from EP-A-O 013 454. If the quantity of product is large several swivels can be stacked on top of one another, each transferring a portion of the fluid product.
Several swivels not only represent a bigger cost expenditure but also increase the chance of seal failure due to the inherent number of seals involved.
The invention aims to lessen the above cost and the risk of seal malfunctions and to obviate the use of a separate manifold.